


Operation P.H.I.L.

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Series: The four brothers [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Multi, Remake of Avengers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: Some of the missing scenes between The Avengers and Operation P.H.I.L.





	Operation P.H.I.L.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes between TRF and TEH for John, he is working for MI6 in that time.  
> PhilClinTasha is established

_2011_

After Phil leaves all the Avengers Initiative information with Tony Stark, Pepper accompanies him to the elevator.

"Oh, I want to hear about the cellist, is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo!"

They move into the elevator and when the doors are closed Pepper keeps talking.

"So, are you going to find another teacher?"

"After I am done with all of this, maybe."- he sighs tired.

"Have you already played the cello for your husband?"

"Sometimes. Bits of songs he likes."- Phil tried not to sound very affected by the reminder of Clint.

"That's amazing."

"I am just hoping that I will get better and play songs for him forever."

"Such a romantic."- Pepper smiles at him and he does the same.

He just hopes that when everything is over, he could get back his husband in one piece. The feeling in his chest wasn't helping at all. Neither were the bunch of calls and messages unchecked in his phone. Something was going to go wrong, so very wrong, but he wasn't sure when. He just wishes Clint to be all right and come back to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Phil and Natasha were in their room at the Helicarrier, Phil was passing up and down the room while Natasha was leaning on the wall, her hands crossed in front of her.

"We should call him. Tell him what's going on."-she almost sounded disapproving.

Phil looked at his phone, at least a dozen messages and calls more. He knew he should say something, but he also knew he will want to help. It was dangerous, their secret could be exposed.

"You know he can help us find Clint."-she persisted.

"I know… We should talk to Fury first."

"No. We need first to talk to Will first. If he can help us then we tell Fury."

"…Fine."

He takes out his phone and makes the call. Two rings later it is answered.

“Hello?”- came out a tentative voice.

“Hey.”

“Thank god you are alive. I was starting to panic.”-he could hear the tremble is the voice-“Everyone is alright? Nat? And what about Clint?”

“Nat and me are ok… but…”-he looked back up at Nat for support. She nodded at him.

"Phil! Tell me what's going on!"

"Clint was compromised."

"What happened? I can't feel him or hear his thoughts."

"It seems that he is been mind controlled."

Phil tells him about Loki and the Avengers Initiative. They talk about everything and find out that Will can't locate where his brother is. Their connection only works when they are conscious about their surroundings, even if they don’t really know where they are. Phil promises to send someone for him and bring Will to New York. Because if Loki is controlling Clint, then he knows about his family. Later, he calls James and John, telling them to keep each other safe.

And then, he tells Fury.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Will arrives, they try very hard to locate Clint. Will finds out he can still pinpoint in a general way where his brother is, but before they can make a move, the Helicarrier is been attacked.

Natasha is the first one that gets to Clint.

The first time Clint is out of Loki’s mind control he is in the floor with a headache. He tries to get up and stops when he sees Natasha looming in front of him.

“Tasha?”- he says with his voice breaking a bit.

Her answer is a punch to the face. Making it all go dark

The second time he is conscious, he is handcuffed to a bed. At least, he is with Natasha again, with the addition of his twin. He just hopes she doesn't punch him again. He feels dizzy, but not from the hit. Will takes his hand and squeezes it, Clint squeezes back.

_Are you ok?_

He hears Will´s voice, like their connections has a bit of static. He sounds stressed but at the same time relieved.

_I think so._

He stills feels another presence in his mind, not like Will’s. It is demanding and tries to make him numb. It calls him… just like the voice from his nightmares. Clint feels his brother shiver at the reminder.

_I still feel him._

_Let’s get him out._

Clint closes his eyes and concentrates on embracing Will’s mind and pushing out the other one. Natasha is silent and waits for them to say something; she knows when the brothers are talking between them. She learned to recognize it years ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When they all sit to know what is Loki doing, they let Will see the CCTV they have on Loki. He finds out that Loki is been controlled too.

“Thor, do you know what color is your brother's eyes?”-Will asks the god.

“Green. His eyes are green.”-Thor answers

“Why?”

“Look at this pictures. Here are Clint´s and Dr Selvig´s photos before and after been mind controlled.”

In front of them the photos appeared on the screen. Will zoomed them a bit at their faces and pointed at the eyes. They all could look at the different color in their eyes. With Loki´s photo they could see that all three of them had the same color, a pale light blue in their eyes.

“Your brother is been mind controlled too.”

“Thank you my friend.”

“Now we need to find a way to snap them out of it.”

“A good punch can help.”-Natasha volunteered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

New York is a chaos. Will tries his hardest to help people around him. He even took some of Natasha´s guns and Clint´s spare bow with him. There's a lot of people screaming and running in the streets. When he sees the police doing the perimeter, he goes to a nearby building. He goes up and starts shooting at the aliens who get away from the Avengers. From his perch, he can see them going together against the aliens. It was something else to see them work as a team. He can see the fight at the Stark Tower.

“Punch him in the head.”-Natasha says from the earpiece.

Thor manages to snap Loki out of it, with the help of Hulk.

“Brother, help us stop this.”- he hears Thor trying to convince the other god.

Finally, Loki and Thor go to the roof of the Stark tower and Loki gets ready to close the hole when Tony tells them about the bomb. Everyone sees when Iron Man crosses the hole, how it starts closing and then, when everyone thinks it´s over, the suit falls rapidly to the ground. Thankfully, Hulk catches him.

After the hole is closed, the aliens drop one by one. Will sighs and gets down, in the streets he looks for people who are trapped in cars or buildings. He tries to help everyone, even if it was hard and gruesome sometimes. He still felt some dread inside him, like something was missing. Not even eating shawarma with the Avengers helped him feel better.

When they find out about Phil, Clint doesn't yell at Fury, he just goes away. Natasha gives him the glaciest look ever and Will just stays there frozen, hand near his heart. Will finds Clint in his apartment a few hours later. They cry silently hugging each other. They don´t talk, not even when Natasha comes and cuddles with them (and cries too). Even when they wake up late, even when the hunger and need to take a shower gets the better of them.

Will makes pancakes for breakfast, moving around the kitchen like a robot. Nat helps him set up the table and after that they eat in silence. Without a word and thinking much, they get out of the apartment and start helping cleaning New York.

Two months later, of silent breakfasts and putting New York together, María Hill visits them and gives them a reason to live again.

“He is alive.”

That makes them laugh with mirth, something none of them was able to until that moment.

They start planning what will be known as Operation P.H.I.L.

-.-.-.-.-.-

9:55 am

“Good morning!”- Clint says to the guard at the entrance of the Headquarters.

Nat and him wave at the guard and enter the place, swiping their ID´s at the door. Clint sends the message that starts everything.

_T-15_

The lights flicker for a second, computers reboot themselves and everything is back to normal. Nobody suspects a thing. The two agents make their way to the debriefing room, where Fury waits for them for their next mission. When they arrive, Fury and Melinda Mey greets them.

“Should we wait for agent Hill?”- asks Melinda.

“Yeah, she should be arriving any minute now.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

When James said he wanted the Caribbean mob mission at the same times as Alec, M didn´t know it meant problem. Even when Dr. Watson asked for the same, he didn´t felt the dread coming.

He should have known better.

5:30 am

The mission was easy, get inside the building owned by the mob, take pictures and intel about what they were selling and find out who was the provider. Of course, that was not what happened. But this time, it wasn´t neither James´ or Alec´s fault.

They got inside the building, James taking pictures of the cargo boxes in there and Alec was looking out for the main office. James recognized the content in the boxes and smiles. A tiny voice in his ear told him to be careful and not touch anything.

In a second, they heard a group of people enter the building, armed people. James put his phone back to his pocket and waited to be found. When a gun was pointed at him he held his hands up.

“I thought SHIELD was a ghost organization. Shouldn´t you be more silent?”- James smirked.

“On the ground!”-said the man with the gun.

“Sure. But careful not to shoot a fellow agent.”

He saw the man hesitate but he recovered himself and motioned James to get on the floor. James compiled and while he kneeled he kept talking.

“It's true. I can show you. You just need to call my agency.”

When James knees touched the floor, a bang was heard above them in the second floor. The agent looked up and saw one of his teammates thrown down. The man looked back at James and pointed at him again.

“Don't move.”

James saw movement behind the man, quickly, and hoping not to get shot because of his kind heart, shot the mobster that came running with a knife. The agent looked behind him startled and then back at James.

“See. The same team.”- he said and got up.

The man spluttered a bit at him but regained himself and turned. More people came out the door and both of them started shooting back.

An hour later, the place was been surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents cleaning up the place. James and Alec where a little banged up, so one of the agents offered medical assistance.

“It ok, they are just scratches.”- Alec smiled at the man, holding is dislocated arm against his chest.

He arched a brow and looked at James.

“You can call one of our doctors that is here.”- James took out his phone- “He was part of the extraction team that we missed 30 minutes ago. Surely he is still in America.”

The agent takes the phone and makes the call. After a while, they take James and Alec back at the headquarters, while someone of the team will go look for the doctor and take them back with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

10:05 pm

Just when the guard change is done, Maria and Clint walk into the headquarters.

“Afternoon.”- greets Maria.

“Miss Hill.”-nods the guard.

Clint smiles at the guard, but before he goes in he stops. He smiles wickedly and points at his neck.

“You should put some makeup on that.”- he says and then goes away, swiping his card to enter.

The guard blushes and touches at his neck, remembering the hickey he forgot to hide that morning.

Clint and Maria go down to the debriefing room, where they are waiting for them. When they arrive, Clint is the one that opens the door and stops. In front of him there are Melinda, Fury, Natasha and… himself?

“What the hell? Who are you?”- both of them say at the same time.

“Did you find out about the door for another dimension?”- the Clint at the door asks Fury.

Melinda is looking from one to the other, waiting for the penny to drop.

“Isn't he a clone, then?”- asks the other Clint.

“What? No!”- says the first one.- “You are the clone!”

The two of them go back and forth for a few more seconds, when Fury yells at them.

“Enough!”- he walks to the Clint near to him, the one that came early.- “Give me your hand.”

Fury puts his hand in front of him, demanding for the man to follow the order. He pouts and gives his left hand to the boss. Fury moves the hand and inspects his fingers, then releases him.

“Why are you here, Brandt?” -he looks at the twin at the door- “What are you too on?”

“Nothing.”- they say at the same time.

“I will not ask again.”

10:10 am

Before they could say something, a alarm came from Fury´s wristwatch. The man frowned and looked at it. It said _Trespass in P.C. room_ , with bold and red letters. He types something and a video feed appeared on the screen. The MI6 doctor that came in in the morning was in the room, looking up at the camera doing a mock salute. He looks up at agent Hill.

“You told them.”

“They had the right to know.”

“Agent May, out of the room. The rest of you stays.”-Fury orders them.

“I am sorry, but I think Melinda has the same right to know about this as we do.”

Clint puts a hand in front of agent May when she starts walking to the door. She looks back at Fury and waits for him to talk. Near the door, Will closes it, making Fury sigh.

"We didn’t want to tell you because we didn’t know if he would make it."-the boss turns the tablet and hand it over to May-"Not to lose him twice."

In the screen, Phil is sleeping soundly in one of the infirmary rooms. He has just an oxygen mask and IV in his left hand. The MI6 doctor is sitting now in a chair near the bed, looking at the door and camera. Never leaving his back to the entrance. Melinda looks angrily at her boss, waiting for an explanation.

“It was for your own good. We needed the Avengers to become a team, not just some idiots doing whatever they please.”

“So you have to make us think that our handler was death. And then what? Tell us he didn't die and make him our handler again?”- Clint said, barely containing his anger.

“If he survived. We didn´t know if he would.”

“And now, what are his chances?”-Will asked.

“He is out of any danger, we are just waiting him to wake up.”- Maria answered.

Everyone was quiet, Natasha and Clint had gravitated towards Will and the door, while Maria was at Fury´s side. Melinda May was in the middle of them, watching again at the video feed.

“Now what is going to happen with him?”- Natasha asked coldly, looking directly at Fury.

“We can ask him.”-Melinda said showing everyone the tablet, in the screen Phil was awake, talking softly with the doctor.

“And who are these MI6 agents, then?”

“Phil and Maria knows our connection with MI6.”- say the twins at the same time and sprinting out the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When they enter the room, Phil is now sitting in the bed and drinking some water. Clint and Natasha are the first ones that enter the room and sit on the bed, Natasha at the right and Clint at the left. Phil smiles softly at both of them, holding each in a loose hug when they got closer to him. Behind them, Melinda, Fury, Maria and Will enter the room. They stay near the bed, Will is closer to them at John´s side.

“I am sorry.”-Phil tells the room, still hugging the other two.

“... what?”- they hear Clint ask.

“It was my idea.”

Both Natasha and Clint extricate themselves from the hug, but still touching Phil. Phil tells them about what happened with Loki and the idea to use his death to form the team. At the end, Phil is getting sleepy so they ask him what he wants to do next.

"Dying puts things into perspective, you know.”-he takes Clint and Nat´s hands between his, saying softly for them to hear- “I want everyone to know that I am yours and you are mine. I don't want to hide what we have anymore."

Natasha looks at Clint at the same time he looks at ther. They smile and nod at the same time. Phil smiles at both of them when they look back at him.

“We can talk the details later, you just need to rest.”- Natasha says.

“We will be here when you wake up.”- Clint backs up.

Phil goes back to sleep a few seconds later. Nat and Clint get closer to him at the bed, happy holding hands between the three of them. Fury, Melinda and Maria go out of the room a while later. Will goes near Clint and pats him in the shoulder, John does the same.

“Well, you are old enough but you have my blessing… again.”- he says to his brother, smiling at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

At the end, Phil decides to go back to been and agent, but this time he makes his own team. The Avengers do find out that he is alive some days later, but are all right not having him as a handler. Either way, sometimes they do missions together, Phil's team and the Avengers.

Pepper beams when Phil tells her he finally did a complete song on cello. She was ecstatic when he invited them at the renewal of his wedding vows. Everyone got to meet Kate, Phil's daughter and her dog Lucky (a gif from Clint) and at the same time Clint introduced his brothers to all of them. The Avengers showed an array of emotions. Steve was surprised but very happy (he shared a room with Bucky in the most liberal part of Brooklyn, he understood perfectly what was happening). Thor brought some asgardian booze, triple for the grooms and bride. Bruce was a bit concerned, but with the legal part of the pension in a poly relationship.

Tony is still on denial that Black Widow is married. Twice. Even when he saw her with a frigging wedding dress. A cool red one.


End file.
